Los Juegos Del Hambre: En Llamas
by Lady Anika Everdeen
Summary: adaptacion: Libro dos: Padme Neberrie regresa al distrito 12 sana y salva luego de ganar los 74 juegos del hambre junto con su compañero Anakin Skywalker, Padme se dara cuenta que una rebelion comienza a gestarse, en Coruscant continua todo bajo control mientras el presidente Palpatin organiza la edicion 75 de los juegos del hambre que dara giro inesperado que cambiara a todo panem


**Padme Neberrie regresa al distrito 12 sana y salva luego de ganar los 74° juegos del hambre junto con su compañero Anakin Skywalker, ganar significa embacarse en el Tour de la Victoria por los distritos , Padme se dara cuenta que una rebelion comienza a gestarse, en ****Coruscant** **continua todo bajo control mientras el presidente Palpatin organiza la edicion 75° de los juegos del hambre con un grio inesperado que cambiara a todo panem para siempre**

**PARTE I**

"**LA CHISPA"**

**capitulo****1**

En este momento Palo ya habra fichado en las minas, tomado hacia las profundidades de la tierra el ascensor que revuelve el estomago, y estara golpeando en una veta de carbon. Se como es todo alli abajo. Cada año en el colegio, como parte de nuestro entrenamiento, mi clase tenia que recorrer las minas. Cuando era pequeña, solo era incomodo. Los tuneles claustrofobicos, el aire viciado, la oscuridad sofocante por todas partes. Pero despues de que mi padre y varios mineros mas murieran en una explosion, apenas si podia entrar en el ascensor. El viaje anual se convirtio en una inmensa fuente de ansiedad. Dos veces me habia puesto tan enferma por la anticipacion que mi madre me hizo quedarme en casa porque pensaba que habia contraido la gripe.

Pienso en Palo, quien solo esta vivo en el bosque, con su aire fresco y su luz solar y su agua fresca y en continuo movimiento. No se como lo soporta. Bueno . . . si, lo se. Lo soporta porque es la forma de alimentar a su madre y a sus dos hermanos y su hermana pequeños. Y aqui estoy yo con toneladas de dinero, mucho mas que suficiente para alimentar ahora a nuestras dos familias, y el no quiere aceptar ni una sola moneda. Incluso es duro para el dejarme que le lleve carne, aunque con toda seguridad habria mantenido a mi madre y a Sola provistas si yo hubiera muerto en los Juegos. Le digo que me esta haciendo un favor, que me vuelve loca estar todo el dia por ahi sentada. Incluso asi, nunca dejo la caza cuando el esta en casa. Lo que es facil dado que trabaja doce horas al dia.

La unica vez que veo ahora a Palo es los domingos, cuando nos encontramos en el bosque para cazar juntos. Aun es el mejor dia de la semana, pero ya no es como solia ser, cuando nos

podiamos contar el uno al otro cualquier cosa. Los Juegos han estropeado incluso eso. Sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que a medida que pase el tiempo recuperaremos la comodidad entre nosotros, pero una parte de mi sabe que es inutil. No hay vuelta atras.

Consigo un buen botin en las trampas: ocho conejos, dos ardillas, y un castor que nado hacia el artilugio de cable que diseno el propio Palo. Es un hacha con las trampas, ajustandolas para que doblen arboles jovenes y asi aparten a sus presas del alcance de depredadores, equilibrando troncos sobre delicados gatillos de palos, tejiendo cestas ineludibles para capturar peces. Mientras avanzo, recolocando cuidadosamente cada trampa, se que nunca

podre imitar con exactitud su ojo para el equilibrio, su instinto por donde cruzara la presa el camino. Es mas que experiencia. Es un don natural. Como la forma en que yo puedo disparar a un animal en casi total oscuridad y aun asi derribarlo con una unica flecha.

Para cuando llego a la verja que rodea el Distrito 12, el sol esta bien alto. Como siempre, escucho un momento, pero no esta el delator zumbido de la corriente electrica circulando por la cadena de cables. Casi nunca la hay, incluso aunque la cosa se supone que deberia estar cargada a tiempo completo. Me retuerzo por la apertura en la parte baja de la verja y salgo en la Pradera, a solo un tiro de piedra de mi casa. Mi antigua casa. Aun podemos quedarnosla ya que oficialmente es el hogar designado para mi madre y hermana. Si ahora yo cayera muerta, ellas tendrian que volver aqui. Pero por el momento, ambas estan felizmente instaladas en la nueva casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, y yo soy la unica que utiliza el lugarcito achaparrado donde me crie. Para mi, es mi verdadera casa.

Ahora voy alli a cambiarme la ropa. Cambiar la chaqueta vieja de cuero de mi padre por un abrigo fino de lana que siempre parece demasiado cenido en los hombros. Dejar mis suaves y

gastadas botas de caza por un par de caros zapatos hechos a maquina que mi madre piensa que son mas apropiados para alguien de mi estatus. Ya he puesto a buen recaudo mi arco y

mis flechas en un tronco hueco en el bosque. Aunque se agota el tiempo, me permito unos minutos para sentarme en la cocina. Tiene una cualidad de abandono, sin fuego en el hogar,

sin mantel sobre la mesa. Lamento la perdida de mi vieja vida aqui. Apenas saliamos adelante, pero sabia donde encajaba, sabia cual era mi lugar en la red fuertemente entretejida que era

nuestra vida. Desearia volver a ella porque, en retrospectiva, parece tan segura comparada con el ahora, en que soy tan rica y tan famosa y tan odiada por las autoridades de Coruscant.

Un gemido en la puerta de atras reclama mi atencion. La abro para encontrarme con Buttercup, el gato viejo y gruñon de Sola. Le disgusta la casa nueva casi tanto como a mi y siempre la deja cuando mi hermana esta en el colegio. Nunca nos hemos querido

particularmente el uno al otro, pero ahora tenemos este nuevo vinculo. Lo dejo entrar, le doy un pedazo de grasa de castor, e incluso lo acaricio entre las orejas un ratito.

-Eres horroroso, ya lo sabes, .verdad?- Le pregunto. Buttercup empuja mi mano suavemente para mas caricias, pero tenemos que irnos.- Vente, tu.

Lo levanto con una mano, cojo mi bolsa de caza con la otra, y los llevo a ambos hacia la calle. El gato se libera de un salto y desaparece bajo un arbusto.

Los zapatos me aprietan en los dedos mientras ando haciendo crujidos por la calle de ceniza. Acortando por callejones y a traves de patios traseros llego a la casa de Palo en cuestion de minutos. Su madre, Deria, me ve a traves de la ventana, donde esta inclinada sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Se seca las manos en el mandil y desaparece para encontrarse conmigo en la puerta.

Me gusta Deria. La respeto. La explosion que mato a mi padre tambien se llevo a su marido, dejandola con tres ninos y un bebe a punto de nacer. Menos de una semana despues de haber dado a luz, estaba fuera recorriendo las calles en busca de trabajo. Las minas no eran una opcion, con un bebe que cuidar, pero se las arreglo para conseguir la colada de varios comerciantes en la ciudad. A los catorce, Palo, el mayor de los hijos, se convirtio en el principal soporte de la familia. Ya estaba anotado para las teselas, que le daban derecho a un escaso aporte de grano y aceite a cambio de anadir su nombre veces extra en el sorteo para

convertirse en tributo. Por encima de eso, incluso entonces, era un dotado disenador de trampas. Pero eso no era suficiente para mantener a una familia de cinco sin Deria gastandose las manos hasta el hueso en esa tabla de lavar. En invierno sus manos se ponian tan rojas y agrietadas, que sangraban ante la minima provocacion. Aun lo harian si no fuera por el balsamo que preparaba mi madre. Pero estan determinados, Deria y Palo, a que los otros niños, Dan de doce años y Viktor de diez, y la pequena Sasha, de cuatro años, nunca tengan que anotarse a las teselas.

Deria sonrie cuando ve la caza. Coge el castor por la cola, evaluando su peso.

-Va a hacer un bonito guiso.-Al contrario que Palo, ella no tiene ningun problema con nuestro arreglo de caza.

-Buena piel, tambien.- Respondo. Es reconfortante estar aqui con Deria. Evaluando los meritos de la presa, tal y como ha hecho siempre. Me vierte una taza de te de hierbas, alrededor del cual envuelvo mis dedos helados con agradecimiento.

-Sabes, cuando vuelva del tour, estaba pensando que tal vez llevara a Rory conmigo alguna vez. Despues del colegio. Ensenarle a disparar.

Deria asiente.

- Eso seria bueno. Palo quiere hacerlo, pero solo tiene los domingos, y creo que le gusta reservar esos para ti.

No puedo evitar el rubor que inunda mis mejillas. Es estupido, por supuesto. Casi nadie me conoce mejor que Deria . Sabe que vinculo comparto con Palo. Estoy segura de que mucha gente habia asumido que algun dia nos casariamos incluso aunque yo nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pero eso era antes de los Juegos. Antes de que mi companero tributo( y novio), Anakin Skywalker, anunciara que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi. Nuestro romance se convirtio en una estrategia clave para nuestra supervivencia en la arena. Solo que para Ani y para mi no era solo una estrategia. Pero ahora se que para Palo fue doloroso.

Mi pecho se contrae mientras pienso como, en el Tour de la Victoria, Ani y yo deberemos presentarnos como amante. Me bebo el te a grandes sorbos a pesar de que esta demasiado caliente, y me aparto de la mesa.

-Deberia irme yendo. Ponerme presentable para las camaras.

Deria me abraza.

-Disfruta de la comida.

-Absolutamente.-Digo.

Mi siguiente parada es el Quemador, donde tradicionalmente he hecho el grueso de mi trueque. Años atras habia sido un almacen para guardar carbon, pero cuando cayo en desuso se convirtio en un punto de encuentro para canjes ilegales, y despues florecio como un mercado negro a tiempo completo. Si atrae a elementos un tanto criminales, entonces yo pertenezco alli, supongo. Cazar en los bosques que rodean el Distrito 12 viola por lo menos una docena de leyes y es castigable con la muerte.

Aunque nunca lo mencionan, estoy en deuda con la gente que frecuenta el Quemador. Palo me dijo que Leia la Grasienta, la vieja que sirve sopa, empezo una recoleccion para patrocinarnos a Ani y a mi durante los Juegos. Se suponia que solo iba a ser algo del Quemador, pero mucha otra gente oyo acerca de ello y pusieron su granito de arena. No se con exactitud cuanto fue, y el precio de cualquier regalo en la arena era desorbitado. Pero por

todo lo que se, fue la diferencia entre mi vida y mi muerte.

Aun es raro abrir la puerta de delante con una bolsa de caza vacia, con nada que canjear, y en lugar de ello sentir el pesado bolsillo de monedas contra mi cadera. Intento pasar por tantos puestos como puedo, repartiendo mis compras de cafe, bollos, huevos, hilo y aceite.

Despues se me ocurre comprarle tres botellas de licor blanco a una mujer manca llamada Ripper, la victima de un accidente en la mina que fue lo bastante lista como para encontrar una forma de seguir con vida.

El licor no es para mi familia. Es para Obi-wan, quien fue el mentor mio y de Ani durante los Juegos. Es hosco, violento y borracho la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero hizo su trabajo-mas

que su trabajo-porque por primera vez en la historia se les permitio ganar a dos tributos. Asi que sin importar quien sea Obi-wan, tambien estoy en deuda con el. Y eso es para siempre.

Estoy cogiendo el licor blanco porque hace varias semanas se quedo sin el y no habia nada en venta y tuvo sindrome de abstinencia, dando sacudidas y gritandole a cosas aterradoras que

solo el podia ver. Asusto a Sola a muerte y, francamente, tampoco fue muy divertido para mi el verlo asi. Desde entonces se puede decir que he estado preparando una reserva al igual que Ani solo por si acaso vuelve a faltar.

Keyth, nuestro agente de la paz en jefe, frunce el ceño cuando me ve con las botellas. Es un viejo con algunos mechones de pelo plateado peinados lateralmente sobre su brillante cara roja.

-Esa cosa es demasiado fuerte para ti, chica.- El lo sabra bien. Junto a Obi-wan, Keyth bebe mas que nadie que yo haya conocido nunca.

-Oh, mi madre la usa en medicinas.- Digo con indiferencia.

-Bueno, mataria cualquier cosa.-Dice, y planta sobre la mesa una moneda por una botella.

Cuando llego al puesto de Leia la Grasienta, me impulso para sentarme sobre el mostrador y ordenar algo de sopa, que parece ser algun tipo de mezcla de calabaza y habas. Un agente de

la paz llamado Axel se acerca y compra un cuenco mientras estoy comiendo. En lo que respecta a los agentes de la ley, es uno de mis favoritos. Nunca imponiendo su peso por ahi de verdad, generalmente bueno para un chiste. Probablemente ande por la veintena, pero no parece mucho mayor que yo. Algo sobre su sonrisa, su pelo rojo disparado en todas direcciones, le da un aire infantil.

-No se supone que debes estar en un tren?- Me pregunta.

-Me recogen a mediodia.-Respondo.

-No deberias tener mejor pinta?- Pregunta con un susurro muy alto. No puedo evitar sonreir ante su broma, a pesar de mi humor

vez un lazo en tu pelo o algo? -Sacude mi trenza con la mano y lo aparto.

-No te preocupes. Para cuando terminen conmigo estare irreconocible.

-Bien.-Dice.- Mostremosles algo de orgullo de distrito para variar, senorita Neberrie.

.Uhm?-Sacude la cabeza hacia Leia la Grasienta con desaprobacion burlona y se marcha para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Quiero ese bol de vuelta- Lo llama Leia, pero ya que tambien ella se esta riendo, no suena particularmente estricta.

-Palo ira a despedirte?-Me pregunta.

-No, no estaba en la lista.- Digo.-Aunque lo vi el domingo.

-Pense que lo habrian puesto en la lista. Siendo tu primo y eso- Dice ironicamente.

Solo es una parte mas de la mentira que Coruscant ha cocinado. Cuando Ani y yo llegamos a los ocho ultimos en los Juegos del Hambre, enviaron a periodistas para crear nuestras historias personales. Cuando preguntaron por mis amigos, todo el mundo los dirigio hacia Palo. Pero no podia ser, con el romance que estaba interpretando en la arena, que mi mejor amigo fuera Palo. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado varonil, y no dispuesto en lo mas minimo a sonreir y a portarse bien ante las camaras. Aunque si que nos parecemos, bastante.

Tenemos esa apariencia de Naboo. Pelo oscuro y liso, piel morena, pero lo unico que nos da la diferencia es en los ojos: los de el son ambar y los mios castaños. Asi que algun genio lo convirtio en mi primo. No sabia nada de ello hasta que ya estabamos en casa, en la plataforma de la estacion de tren, y mi madre dijo, "!Tus primos no pueden esperar a verte!" Despues me gire y vi a Palo y a Deria y a todos los niños esperandome, asi que .que podia hacer salvo seguirles la corriente?

Leia sabe que no estamos emparentados, pero incluso alguna de la gente que nos conoce desde hace años parece haberse olvidado.

-No puedo esperar a que todo esto se acabe.- Susurro.

-Lo se.-Dice Sae la Grasienta.- Pero tienes que pasar por ello para llegar al final. Mejor no llegar tarde.

Una nevada ligera empieza a caer mientras me dirijo hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. Es un paseo de unos siete kilometros desde la plaza en el centro de la ciudad, pero parece un mundo completamente distinto. Es una comunidad separada construida alrededor de un jardin precioso adornado con arbustos floridos. Hay doce casas, cada una lo bastante grande como para alojar diez como aquella en la que me crie. Nueve estan vacias, como siempre lo han estado. Las tres en uso nos pertenecen a Obi-wan, a Ani y a mi.

Las casas habitadas por mi familia y por Ani desprenden un calido brillo de vida. Ventanas iluminadas, humo en las chimeneas, manojos de maiz brillantemente coloreado como decoracion para el proximo Festival de la Siega. Sin embargo, la casa de Obi-wan, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado del parque, emite un aire de abandono y negligencia. Me preparo a su puerta, sabiendo que olera mal, y luego empujo hacia dentro.

Mi nariz se arruga inmediatamente de asco. Obi-wan se niega a dejar entrar a nadie a limpiar y el mismo lo hace muy mal. Con los años los olores a licor y vomito, repollo hervido y carne quemada, ropa sin lavar y desechos de raton se han mezclado en un olor apestoso que me trae lagrimas a los ojos. Camino con dificultad a traves de una basura de envoltorios descartados, cristal roto y huesos hacia donde se que encontrare a Obi-wan. Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, sus brazos desparramados sobre la madera, su cabeza en un charco de licor, roncando a plena potencia.

Le sacudo el hombro.

- !Levantate!-Digo en alto, porque he aprendido que no hay forma sutil de despertarlo.

Sus ronquidos se detienen por un momento, dubitativos, y luego se reanudan. Lo empujo mas fuerte

.-Levantate, Obi-wan. !Es dia de tour!

Fuerzo la ventana hacia arriba, inhalando profundas bocanadas del aire limpio del exterior. Mis pies cambian de postura a traves de la basura sobre el suelo, y desentierro una cafetera de laton y la lleno en el fregadero. El hornillo no esta completamente estropeado y consigo coaccionar a los pocos carbones con vida para que formen una llama. Vierto algo de cafe en la cafetera, lo bastante como para asegurarme de que el brebaje resultante sea bueno y fuerte, y la coloco sobre el hornillo para que hierva.

Obi-wan aun sigue muerto para el mundo. Ya que nada mas ha funcionado, lleno un cuenco con agua helada, lo derramo sobre su cabeza, y me aparto rapidamente de su alcance.

Un sonido animal gutural sale de su garganta. Salta, Golpeando su silla tres metros atras y agitando un cuchillo. Me habia olvidado de que siempre duerme con uno aferrado en la mano.

Deberia haberselo sacado de entre los dedos, pero tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. Soltando obscenidades, acuchilla el aire varias veces antes de entrar en razon. Se seca la cara con la manga y se vuelve hacia el alfeizar donde estoy sentada, solo por si acaso tuviera que salir con rapidez.

-Que haces?-Farfulla.

- Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que vinieran las camaras.

-Que?

-Idea tuya. -Insisto.

Parece recordarlo.

-Por que estoy todo mojado?

-No pude despertarte a sacudidas.-Digo.-Mira, si querias que te mimaran, deberias haberselo pedido a Ani.

- .Haberme pedido que?

Tan solo el sonido de su voz me forma en el estomago un nudo de emociones alegres como Amor, alegria, felicidad. Y añoranza. Ya puestos puedo admitir que tambien hay algo de eso. Solo que no tiene demasiada competencia como para ganar Siempre.

Miro como Ani cruza hacia la mesa, el sol de la ventana haciendo que brille la nieve fresca en su pelo rubio. Se le ve fuerte y sano, tan diferente del chico enfermo y hambriento que conoci en la arena, y ahora apenas si puedes ver su cojera al pasar a mi lugar me da un beso antes de coloca una barra de pan recien horneado sobre la mesa y extiende su mano hacia Obi-wan.

-Haberte pedido que me despertaras sin darme una neumonia en vez de la loca de tu novia- Dice Obi-wan dandole el cuchillo. Se saca su camisa mugrienta, revelando una camiseta interior igualmente sucia, y se frota con la parte seca.

Ani sonrie y empapa el cuchillo de Obi-wan en licor blanco de una botella en el suelo.

Frota la cuchilla hasta que esta limpia en su camisa y parte el pan en rebanadas. Ani nos mantiene a todos provistos de bienes recien horneados. Yo cazo. El hornea. Obi-wan bebe. Tenemos nuestras propias formas de mantenernos ocupados, para mantener a raya los pensamientos de nuestra epoca como contendientes en los Juegos del Hambre. No es hasta despues de que le haya dado a Obi-wan la base que me mira.

-.Quieres un trozo?

-Si, aunque comi en el Quemador.- Digo.- Pero gracias.

Mi voz suena como la mia propia, es tan alegre. Tal y como ha sido cada vez que he hablado con Ani desde que las camaras dejaron de grabar nuestra feliz vuelta a casa y volvimos a la vida real dejandonos como novios formalmente.

-De nada.-Dice.

Obi-wan lanza la camisa a algun lugar en el desorden.

-Tomate un baño, Obi-wan.

Luego salgo por la Puerta sin antes darle un beso a Ani,y me dirijo a traves del jardin hasta mi casa.

La nieve ha empezado a cuajar y dejo un rastro de pisadas detras de mi. En la puerta de delante, me detengo para sacudir la cosa mojada de mis zapatos antes de entrar. Mi madre ha estado trabajando todo el dia y toda la noche para ponerlo todo perfecto para las camaras, asi que no es el momento de empezar a mancharle el suelo brillante. Apenas he entrado cuando alli esta, sosteniendome el brazo como si para detenerme.

- No te preocupes, me los saco aqui.-Digo, dejando los zapatos en el felpudo.

Mi madre suelta una risa extrana y ahogada, y me saca del hombro la bolsa de caza cargada de provisiones.

- Solo es nieve. .Tuviste un buen paseo?

-Paseo?- Ella sabe que he estado en el bosque la mitad de la noche. Despues veo al hombre en pie detras de ella en el umbral de la cocina. Un vistazo a su traje a medida y facciones quirurgicamente perfectas y se que es de Coruscant. Algo va mal.

-Fue mas como patinaje. Esta poniendose muy resbaladizo ahi fuera.

-Alguien esta aqui para verte.-Dice mi madre. Su rostro esta demasiado palido y puedo oir la ansiedad que esta tratando de ocultar.

-Pense que no vendrian hasta mediodia.-Finjo no darme cuenta de su estado. Kanye para ayudarme a arreglarme?

-No, Padme, es . . . -Empieza mi madre.

-Por aqui, por favor, senorita Neberrie.- Dice el hombre. Me hace un gesto hacia el pasillo. Es raro que te dirijan por tu propia casa, pero tengo mas sentido que para comentar nada.

Mientras voy, le lanzo a mi madre una sonrisa tranquilizadora por encima del hombro.

- Probablemente mas instrucciones para el tour.-Me han estado enviando todo tipo de -cosas sobre mi itinerario y que protocolo debia observarse el cada distrito. Pero mientras camino hacia la puerta del estudio, una puerta que nunca he visto cerrada hasta ahora, puedo sentir que mi mente empieza a acelerarse. _.Quien esta aqui? .Que es lo que quieren? .Por que esta mi madre tan palida?_

-Entra sin llamar.-Dice el hombre de Coruscant, quien me ha seguido por el pasillo.

Giro el pomo de laton brunido y entro. Mi olfato registra los olores contradictorios de rosas y sangre. Un hombre bajo de pelo blanco que parece vagamente familiar esta leyendo un libro.

Levanta un dedo como para decir, "Dame un momento." Luego se gira y mi corazon da un salto.

Estoy mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Palpatin.


End file.
